All Of Me Loves All Of You
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina is curious about the extent of true love magic, so she asks her teacher about it. The results are a bit of a surprise to them both. Golden Queen. AU.


Author's note: So it hit me randomly this week that I've never fully explored what the effects of true love's kiss would be for my favorite pairing. Since they're both practitioners of dark magic, I figured the results would be a bit different than, say, Snow and Charming's. Additionally, this gave me a chance to delve back into one of my oldest headcanons, where Rumpel is not actually a cursed human, but a goblin by birth. As a fan of the film Labyrinth, I've been meaning to initiate a crossover of sorts, and finally I'm able to reveal the connection between Rumpel and Jareth that I've been wanting to play with: in my universe, they're half-brothers. Anyway: it's a fun little piece and I always enjoy writing this couple so I hope you all enjoy reading it!

* * *

All Of Me Loves All Of You

Rumpelstiltskin had, at some point, gotten used to having Regina make a second home out of his castle.

He would even go so far as to say that he had become _fond_ of the Queen, though obviously not directly to her face. He had a reputation as the Dark One to uphold after all.

One fine spring evening, the goblin came home to find a roaring fire already lit in the fireplace, and Regina curled up in his favorite arm-chair with a gargantuan spell-book open on her lap.

She didn't even register him coming into the room; as she was far too consumed with her reading, and he resisted the urge to drop something loudly just to amusedly watch her jump.

"Well then...what a pleasant sight to return home to," he finally announced his presence, which prompted Regina to glance up at him and smile.

"Good evening Rumpel," he swore that her features were even lovelier when she beamed at him in such a way. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"A fruitful one," he confessed, producing a crystal ball out from his cloak and moving forward, offering it to her. "Compliments of my brother. As you know, he's quite skilled at crafting these."

Delight spread over her face and she eagerly accepted the gift. "How is Jareth? Still trying to win the heart of the girl he wants as his Queen?"

The fact that her expression lit up at the mere thought of his tall, handsome younger brother was enough to send a small surge of jealousy up Rumpelstiltskin's spine (though as usual, he refused to accept the feeling for what it was). "I'm pretty sure he'll never give up till he gets Sarah exactly where he wants her."

A girlish giggle escaped Regina, which was just _odd_, considering that she was dressed head-to-toe in black leather.

He'd highly approved of the change in fashion, admittedly.

"I can't decide if it's romantic or creepy, how he pursues her. But you have to admire a woman who has the King of the Goblins' heart grasped firmly within her palm," she tossed the crystal into the air and caught it expertly before extracting herself from the chair and drawing nearer to him. "I'm glad you're home though. There's something I've been curious about while conducting my research."

He tilted his head inquisitively. "And what's that, my dear?"

Regina hugged the book she had been reading close to her chest. "What, exactly, is the extent of the power of true love magic?"

It went silent for a long moment before he blinked rapidly. "I think you finally asked a question about magic that genuinely stumped me."

"You mean you're not sure?"

"More like I haven't really conducted any experiments in the area," it was probably impossible to see him blushing due to the gold that dusted his skin. "It's not like there are women lined up outside the door, desperate to become my true love."

Regina's expression softened. "Then they're fools."

He stared at the woman before him, wondering exactly what she meant by those words.

Slowly, she placed the book she was holding on the dining room table, and moved forward: closer and closer until she was only inches away.

"Regina..." he couldn't stop the catch in his breath when she reached out and swept his hair away from where it was falling into his eyes."What are you doing?"

"An experiment," she breathed, before brushing her lips ever-so-lightly against his.

Rumpelstiltskin froze, his eyes wide, until a frustrated voice in the back of him mind told him to do something, _anything_**,** other than stand there.

Willing himself to relax, the goblin snaked an arm out and wrapped it around Regina's waist, while his other hand came up to coil into the soft strands of her raven-colored hair.

With a firm tug, he dragged her closer, angling his mouth more firmly over hers as the embrace deepened.

And that was when they both felt it: a surge of power followed immediately by tingling, impossible-to-describe warmth.

Moaning into the kiss, Regina weaved her fingers into the silken waves of the sorcerer's hair and held fast, the pair nipping and teasing at each other's lips until, finally, they pulled back for air.

The second her gaze fell upon him, she gasped. "Rumpel..."

Once again, he tilted his head, wondering why she was staring at him like she had never seen him before, but then he realized why when she conjured a mirror and brought it up so he could see his reflection.

The golden dust that tended to give him a reptilian look had entirely disappeared from his skin, and his eyes were now rich amber, rather than the impossible describe color they had been for all his life.

He looked...well..._human._ And judging from Regina's flushed face, he could assume that he made a rather attractive one.

"Say something," he murmured.

"Oh Rum...you look..." her eyebrows furrowed."I didn't accidentally remove your magic or anything did I?"

At that, he chuckled and shook his head. "No. If anything," he conjured a flame, which steadily grew in size and brightness. "I feel _more_ powerful. What about you?"

She made the mirror she still held evaporate into thin air, and then concentrated for a moment before an equally powerful flame erupted from her fingertips. "Yeah I'd say there's a definite upgrade in power here."

Laughing brightly, Rumpelstiltskin lobbed the fireball into the hearth, which caused it to crackle and surge as the already magical fire accepted more power.

Grinning, Regina closed her palm around her own flame, extinguishing it before lunging towards him.

He couldn't help his smirk right before her mouth claimed his, and he certainly didn't complain when her talented hands went to work at removing his cloak and then attacked the buttons of his vest.

He retaliated by helping her out of her over-coat, his lips straying to her neck as he began to undo the laces to her corset.

Regina sighed, her head falling back to offer him better access, her long legs, currently encased in skin-tight leather, locking around his waist to keep him as close as possible as he completed his task.

Once the corset was cast aside and she could properly breathe again, the sorceress yanked insistently at the silk shirt he still wore, until he obligingly allowed her to whisk it over his head.

A surge of heat rippled up his spine when his bare skin finally touched hers, and the next few minutes were spent removing what barriers remained between them.

He leaned in and trailed his lips along the shape of her jaw, pausing to nibble playfully at the shell of her ear before scooping her up and carrying her over to the rug that was laid in front of the fireplace.

With a snap of his fingers, there were pillows and blankets, offering a much more comfortable bed that he laid her gently upon, pulling back to admire the sensual image she made with the firelight dancing along her flawless skin.

She reached up and caressed along the now-smooth skin of his cheek, murmuring his name softly before drawing him down for yet another kiss.

Limbs entangled and hands wandered, and then nothing else existed save for the exquisite pleasure that they shared.

* * *

Hours passed as the couple explored their newfound passion, and it was close to dawn by the time they decided to stop to rest.

Granted, _rest_ was rather a relative term when it was impossible to stop touching one another.

Pressing a tender kiss to the center of his chest, Regina snuggled further into Rumpelstiltskin's arms. "Well I think we pretty much proved that true love magic is very, _very_ powerful stuff indeed."

"Especially when the people involved have magical powers and certain dark tendencies," he mumbled, nuzzling affectionately at her hair.

"True," she chuckled and glanced up at him, content to memorize how alluring he looked with tousled hair and sweat-streaked skin.

In fact if she could have painted a picture of him at that exact moment, she would have done so happily but there was no way in hell she was going to move.

He could sense her studying him and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that...I like this new look of yours. Not that I minded your look before. It's just that..." she blushed, which was slightly absurd due to their intimacy. "This one is kind of due to me."

His heart danced happily in his chest at her admission. "So you never minded the reptilian thing then?"

"No, though I did wonder why your brother looked human while you didn't."

"Different mothers. I'm full-blooded goblin and Jareth's half. He takes after his mother, who was quite a beauty. Never could understand how my father ensnared her but then I learned about glamours."

"Huh. That does explain a lot, actually," she grazed her lips along his collarbone, prompting a pleased hiss out of him.

"Careful. Don't start something you have no intention of finishing," he warned.

"Oh I have every intention of completing this," she smirked and continued on her trek.

He muttered something incoherent and then she shrieked in surprise when he twisted, pinned her under him, and then took her breath away with an ardent kiss.

And with that: there was very little in the way of discussion for quite some time.

The End


End file.
